musicstoryfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Nickelback
Nickelback est une groupe de rock canadien formé en 1995. Actuellement, le groupe compte 4 membres. Formation Le groupe se forme en 1995 à Alberta au Canada avec en membres Chad Kroeger au chant, Ryan Peake à la guitare, Mike Kroeger à la basse et la guitare et enfin Brandon Kroeger à la batterie. A ce moment là le groupe s'appelle Village Idiots et ne fait que des reprises notamment de Led Zeppelin et Metallica. Ils se renomment Nickelback à cause de Mike Kroeger qui disait souvent à son emploi du temps à Starbucks "Here's your nickel back" ! Cette année là le beau-père de Chad fournit 4 000 dollars pour qu'ils produisent leur première démo intitulée Hesher. En 1997 Brandon Kroeger, batteur du groupe, le quitte et se fait remplacer par Mitch Guindon dans la même année mais ce dernier partira en 1998 avant que Ryan Vikedal ne rejoigne le groupe à l'été 1998. En 1999 Nickelback signe avec EMI Records. En 2005 Ryan Vikedal quitte le groupe pour se faire remplacer par Daniel Adair, ancien du groupe 3 Doors Down. Membres Actuels Anciens *Brandon Kroeger : Batterie de 1995 à 1997 *Mitch Guindon : Batterie de 1997 à 1998 *Ryan Vikedal : Batterie de 1998 à 2005 Albums 'Curb (1996)' right|200px Curb est le premier album du groupe, sorti en 1996. Il a ensuite été réédité en 2002. #Little Friend #Pusher #Detangler #Curb #Where ? #Falls Back On #Sea Groove #Fly #Just Four #Left #Window Shopper #I Don't Have 'The State ( 1998)' right|200px The State est le deuxième album studio du groupe, sorti en 1998. Il a été certifié disque de platine aux États-Unis (plus d'un million d'exemplaire vendus) et au Canada (plus de 100 000). Il s'est classé au troisième rang du "Top Heatseekers", un classement du Billboard. #Breathe #Cowboy Hat #Leader of Men #Old Enough #Worthy to Say #Diggin' This #Deep #One Last Run #Not Leavin' Yet #Hold Out Your Hand #Leader of Men (version acoustique) 'Silver Side Up (2001)' right|200px Silver Side Up est le troisième album studio du groupe, sorti en 2001. L'album a été certifié 8 fois disque de platine au Canada, 6 fois aux États-Unis et 3 fois en Grande-Bretagne. Il s'est vendu à plus de 10 millions d'exemplaires. #Never Again #How You Remind Me #Woke up This Morning #Too Bad #Just For #Hollywood #Money Bought #Where do I Hide #Hangnail #Good Times Gone 'The Long Road (2003)' right|200px The Long Road est le quatrième album studio du groupe, sorti en septembre 2003. L'album a atteint le sixième rang du Billboard 200 et a été certifié triple disque de platine aux États-Unis. Il s'est écoulé à plus de 5 millions d'exemplaires, dont 3 millions rien que l'année de sa sortie. #Flat on the Floor #Do This Anymore #Someday #Believe It or Not #Feelin' Way Too Damn Good #Because of You #Figured You Out #Should've Listened #Throw Yourself Away #Another Hole in the Head #See You at the Show 'All The Right Reasons (2005)' right|200px All The Right Reasons est le cinquième album studio du groupe, sortit le 4 octobre 2005. Il a atteint la première place du Billboard 200 et des charts canadiens concernant les albums. L'album s'est écoulé à plus de 11 000 000 d'exemplaires à travers le monde, dont plus de 7 500 000 rien qu'aux États-Unis, et a été certifié octuple disque de platine aux États-Unis ainsi que septuple disque de platine au Canada. Une édition spécial a vu le jour en 2007, comportant des performances live tandis que la version DVD comporte quelques clips, interviews et poster. #Follow Your Home #Fight for All the Wrong Reasons #Photograph #Animals #Savin' Me #Far Away #Newt Contestant #Side of a Bullet #If Everyone Cared #Someone That You're With #Rockstar 'Dark Horse (2008)' right|200px Dark Horse est le sixième album studio du groupe, sorti le 18 novembre 2008 aux États-Unis. Il est resté 125 semaines consécutive dans le Billboard 200 et s'est classé 191ème des 200 albums de la décennie par Billboard. Il s'est écoulé à 326 000 exemplaire la semaine suivant sa sortie. Au total, l'album s'est écoulé à plus de 5 000 000 d'exemplaires, dont 3 000 000 aux États-Unis. #Something in Your Mouth #Burn it to the Ground #Gotta Be Somebody #I'd Come For You #Newt Go Round #Just to Get High #Never Gonna Be Alone #Shakin' Heads #S.E.X #If Today Was Your Last Day #This Afternoon Here and Now (2011) right|200pxHere and Now ' est le septième album studio du groupe, sorti le 21 novembre 2011. L'album se vend à 227 000 copies au États-Unis lors de sa première semaine d'exploitation et est certifié disque d'or et double de platine dans de nombreux pays. #This Means War #Bottoms Up #When We Stand Together #Midnight Queen #Gotta Get Me Some #Lullaby #Kiss It Goodbye #Trying Not to Love You #Holding on to Heaven #Everything I Wanna Do #Don't Ever Let It End" Apparition des chansons dans le monde cinématographique *''How you remind me est présent dans le jeu Guitar Hero : Warriors of Rock. *''Hero'' est la bande originale du film Spiderman. *''Someday'' a été entendue dans : **Torque **Cold Case (saison 4 épisode 5) *''Far Away'' a été entendu dans : **Bones (saison 3 épisode 14) **Cold Case (saison 5 épisode 18) *''Savin' Me''a été entendue dans : **Les condamnés (générique du fin du film) **New York 911 *''Something In Your Mouth'' est entendue dans American Pie présente : Les Sex Commandements. *''Burn It To The Ground'' a été entendu dans : **Transformers 2 **Monday Night Raw (générique d'une émission de catch) **NHL 10 (jeu vidéo) **Crazy Night (bande annonce) Galerie Albums Nickelback 02.jpg|Curb (édition 2002) Nickelback 04.jpg|The State (couverture alternative) Récompenses 2001 *Juno Awards: Meilleur nouveau groupe. 2002 *Billboard Music Awards: Single de l'année dans le billboard 100 pour How You Remind Me. *Billboard Music Awards: Single de l'année dans le Hot 100 Airplay pour How You Remind Me. *Billboard Music Awards: Single de l'année par un duo ou un groupe dans le Hot 100 pour How You Remind Me. *Billboard Music Awards: Top 40 track de l'année pour'' How You Remind Me''. *Juno Awards: Album rock de l'année pour Silver Side Up'. *Juno Awards: Single de l'année pour ''How You Remind Me. *Juno Awards: Groupe de l'année. 2003 *Juno Awards: Ecriture d'une chanson de l'année pour Spider-man Soundtrack/ Silver Side Up. 2004 *Juno Awards: Groupe de l'année. *Juno Awards: Juno Fan Choice Award. 2006 *American Music Awards: Album pop/rock préféré pour All the Rights Reasons. *Billboard Music Awards: Duo ou groupe de l'année. *Billboard Music Awards: Duo ou groupe de l'année dans le Hot 100 Artist. *Billboard music Awards: Album rock de l'année pour All the Rights Reasons. 2007 *American Music Awards: Groupe ou duo pop/rock préféré. Vidéos 'Curb (1996)' thumb|left|270 px|Fly 'The State (1999)' thumb|left|270 px|Leader Of Men thumb|right|270 px|Old Enough thumb|left|270 px|Worthy To Say 'Silver Side Up (2001)' thumb|left|270 px|How You Remind Me thumb|right|270 px|Too Bad 'The Long Road (2003)' thumb|left|270px|Someday thumb|right|270 px|Feelin' Way Too Damn Good 'All The Right Reasons (2005)' thumb|left|270 px|Photograph thumb|right|270 px|Savin' Me thumb|left|270 px|Far Away thumb|right|270 px|Rockstar thumb|left|270 px|If Everyone Cared 'Dark Horse (2008)' thumb|left|270 px|Gotta Be Somebody thumb|right|270 px|If Today Was Your Last Day thumb|left|270 px|I'd Come For You thumb|right|270 px|Burn ot to the Ground thumb|left|270 px|Never Gonna Be Alone thumb|right|270 px|This Afternoon 'Here and Now (2011)' thumb|left|270 px|When We Stand Together thumb|right|270 px|Bottoms Up thumb|left|270px|This Means War thumb|right|270 px|Lullaby thumb|left|270 px|Trying Not To Love You Catégorie:Groupes Catégorie:Artistes Catégorie:Musiciens